my hogwarts adventure
by ScarHead1
Summary: this is a story of keelin and harrys adventure at hogwarts!
1. Chapter 1

It was 3:30 in the morning and i just awoke from another nightmare. the same nightmare thats been waking me up for the past 3 nights. In my dream I woke up and felt extremely thirsty. I went downstairs to get some water. not thinks of grabing my wand, It was dark in the kitchen and stupid me didn't turn on any lights except the lights coming out from the refrigerator. I soon drank up the water, turned around and was on my way to the bed when uddenly before I knew anything of it I felt a cold feeling behind my neck. I turned around of course which I soon would regret. In front of me sitting on the kitchen table there was a black shape. It looked like a man BUT it wasn't a man. I got paralyzed with shock, all I could see was a eyeless, faceless dark shape slowly rising up from the table, it was a dementor! VERY SLOWLY it started floating towards me. As soon as I felt back to my self again I turned around like lightning looking for my wand. crap! i left it up stairs on my night stand! The only thing I had in mind now was to "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE". I was running like hell towards the door which lead to out of my house at incredible speed I never imagine I could run. I was running and running, I could see the door in front of me but i could never reach it. I got panicked but kept running. Meanwhile I turned my face back to look at it, it was just coming closer and closer and closer. I screamed out load and then I suddenly woke up in my own pool of sweat. Where was this nightmare coming from? Why was i having it? What would dementors want with me?

I layed ther for a few thinking about tomorrow. Tomorrow would by my first day at hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. My mum made me transfer from Beauxbatons. She didnt like the idea of me going to a all girls school. She wanted me to interact with boys because i was extremaly shy. She thought this would help me out of my shyness and find a boy to marry one day. My mum was very old fasioned. i was kinda nevous about tomorrow. Seeing as how i couldnt sleep i sat up and checked everything over again just to make sure i had everything. Iv already done this 5 time but i was so nervous and i wanted everything to go right. I had only made 2 friends at Beauxbatons i'll miss them alot. We ahd promised to wright each other every day. All the other girls there were stuck up.

I stayed up untill mum called me down to breakfast at 9:00am. We would be leaveing at 10:30 to catch the hogwarts express. I ate breakfast and went upstairs to check my stuff one last time. everything was there. Books, jumpers, quills, parchment, even my owl. I took my stuff down to the car and but my trunk in the trunk and my owl in the back seat with me.

"so are you ready for your first day at hogworts dear?" asked mum

"i guess so, a bit nervous though." i answered back.

"nervous? nervous for what dear?" asked mum

"well mum it is a new school with new people. plus im going to miss my friends." i said back

"well dear you'll make new friends im sure of it" mum said trying to reasure me. it didnt work.

"i guess" i simply replyed back and gazed out the window"

we rode the rest of the way in silence.

we got there at 5 till 11:00 so i hurried and got my stuff on a trolly. i went to find platform 9 and 10, mum and dad right behind me. when i found the platforms i took ahold of my trolly and started to run right for platform 9. i was scared i was going to crash but to my surprise i went right through it mum and dad right on my trail.

i hurried over to the train and but my stuff on the train. and huged and kissed mum and dad goodbye and quickly boarded the train. i went to a window and waved one last time before the train started moving. i went to find capartmen.

i found one empty and put my bag with my school jumper up above me and sat down. i sat there for a few minutes before i heard a knock at the door. i looked up and saw 2 guys, one with bright red hair and and blue eyes (he seemed upset about something). the other was cuter. he had messy dark brown hair and astonishing bright green eyes.

"hi do u mind? everywhere else is full" asked the messy hair one.

"oh um no not at all go ahead" i answered smiling at him.

they made there way in and sat down

"im harry by the way, harry potter" he said and held his hand out for me to shake.

"my names keelin, keelin clearwater, it's nice to meet you harry" i shook his hand and smiled and he smiled back. he had a very warming smile.

"oh yea im ron weasley" the red head said not seeming like h really wanted to intraduce his self.

"you'll have to excuse him. him and our friend hermione had a bit of a argument." harry explained. ron looked up and gave him a sort of glare,

"anyways i haven't seen you around before" said harry

"oh thats because im kinda new to hogwarts" i answered back

"oh really? where are you from?" he asked

"i tranfered here from Beauxbatons" i answered

"oh yea i remember that school. yall were here a few years back werent yall?"

"yea that's right. i didnt get to come though."

"oh how come?" he asked

"my mum thought i needed to catch up on some studying without any distractions" i answered

there was another knock at the door and it slid open.

a girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes stuck her head in.

"ron can i talk to you for a moment?" she asked

ron looked up glaring at her mumbling something i couldnt quit understand.

"whatever" ron replied

"hi harry" the girl said

"hi hermione" harry said back " hermione this is keelin, keelin this is my friend hermione"

"pleased to meet you keelin" hermione said

"you to hermione" i said smiling at her as her and ron made they're way out and closed the door behide them as they walked off.

we sat there in silence for a few moments.

"you have very pretty eyes by the way" he told me.

"oh why thank you" i said feeling my face get warm and i knew i was blushing.

he chuckled at me a little bit and i smiled at him.

"a little shy are we" he said jokingly

"howd you know?" i replyed mockingly laughing a little bit.

"so what house are you in?" he asked"

"im not quit sure yet. professer dumbledore said for me to meet him in his office after the feast and he'll tell me there." i answeredd him

"oh well i hope you'll be in Gryffindor" he said smiling at me

"oh really? and whys that?" i asked.

"cause thats where i am" he winked at me

i smiled and stared out the window. we spent the rest of the ride in silence making small chat every now and then. I hurried and changed into my jumpers and went to the platform where harry was waiting for me.

"i thought we could walk together?" he asked

"oh um yea sure" i answered and smiled

we were walking up to the carriges that pulls us up to the school. we got in the carrige and ron and hermione joined us. they seemed like they were on better terms then earlier. we got up to the school and it was beautiful! it was dark and the lights were on witch made it look glorious! we got into the great hall and i sat down with harry and his friends. professer dumbledore gave a speech then came the house sorting. and the feast began. there was so much food i didnt know where to begin! the feast went fast and everyone left. i on the other had followed pofesser mcgonagll to professer dumbledores office.

"have a seat miss clearwater, thank you professer" professer dumbledore told me.

i sat down and he brought the sorting hat out.

"i didnt think you'd want to do this in front of everybody" he explaided

"not really. thank you" i replyed as the hat came alive and he placed it on my head.

"hmm lets see here, you have a lot of courge, and very bright mind i see, i think you'd do good in. . . Gryffindor!" the sorting hat said and i couldnt help but smile a little.

"very well i'll have pofesser mcgonagll come and show you to the gryffindor commen room and get you your gryffindor robes and i hope you like it here at hogwarts" he smiled at me and professer mcgonagll came in.

she explained that i should watch the stairs because they liked to move. it didnt take long to get to gryffindor tower. she told me the password and i slid through the porthole. harry had desided to wait up for me and cograulate me before professer mcgonagll shoed him off to bed. she handed me my robes and left. the girls were still up and welcomed me warmingly and we went to bed. the first month there went by fast. i had tons of homework from all my professers who all seemed nice. well except professer snape. me and harry had alot of classes together and did our homework together so we got pretty close. i was really starting to like him alot. we had decided to do some studying in the library. hermione said she already did her homework and studying so she skiped. and of course ron skiped so it was just me and harry alone. i would glance up every now and then and see him looking at me.

it had started getting late so we decided to pack up and head to the commen room. we were in one of the coradoors and he stoped me. i looked at him confused.

he took a deep breath and said "im really starting to like you alot. your so smart and funny and really beautiful." and he leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips. we stood there kissing for a good 5 minutes before we heard footsteps and desided we should get going before we got cought. we made it to the commen room and he kissed me again before we went up to go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

I went up to bed and laid there smiling. all i could think about was harry and the kiss. i finally knew how he felt about me. i was finally his and he was mine and i couldnt be happier.i finally feel asleep about 30 minutes later in my nightmare. but something was different. this time as i was running down the hall to get to the door i triped over something. i looked down and there laid harry. dead. white as a ghost and freezing cold. the dementer must have got to him before coming after me. i felt something cold behind me and looked back and the dementer was there i screamed and was woke up to someone shaking me. it was hermione. she look scared.

"keelin! keelin! wake up! are you ok? you were screaming and you all sweaty" she asked with concern in her voice.

i looked around and saw all the girls sitting up in their beds lookiing at me.

"yea it was just a bad dream. sorry i didnt mean to wake everyone up" i answered

"oh it's alright. but are you sure your ok?" she asked clearly still worried.

"yea im sure. everyone can go back to sleep" i said.

everyone laid back down and was soon back to sleep. hermione glanced one last time at me i pretended i was going back to sleep knowing just like every other time i had this nightmare i wouldnt be able to sleep. so i just laid there, crying alittle every now and then thinking about harrys cold lifeless body laying there dead. i laid there untill it was time for breakfast. i heard someone get up but couldnt tell who. i quickly got up and dressed so i could get away from everyones stares (except hermiones, that must of been who got up), clearly they were still thinking of lastnight. i got dressed got my bag with my school books and went down to the great hall for breakfast. i walked in and went over to where harry was.

"are you ok? hermione told me what happened last night" he asked

i glared at hermione who quickly looked away.

"yes im fine i just had a bad nightmare." i answered as a plate or eggs, bacon and toast apeared in front of me.

"what was it about? it must of been bad for you to wake up screaming and sweaty" he asked

"i'll tell you later okay?" i said and started eatting

"ok love" he answered back and went back to eatting glancing at me every once and a while.

we all went on with our day with out another word about it. although i still got stares from everyone. while walking back to the commen room from our last class harry suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me into a empty class room. there was empty desk every where and books thrown everywhere.

"ok so are you ready to tell me about this nightmare now?" he asked

i looked down and sighed. i told him about the nightmare tears running down my face as i got to the part where i found him dead and waited for him to say something.

"oh love come here" he said and huged me real close "it's ok, im ok and your ok and theres no dementers anywhere ok?" he said trying to calm me down.

"i know it's just seeing you laying there. . ." i couldnt even finish the sentence.

"its ok look at me im ok" he said and lifted my face up to look him in the eyes. he gently brought his lips to mine and kissed me. i wrapped my arms around his neck as the kiss got more passionate. he then parted my lips with his tounge and started playing with my tounge. he slowly moved his hands down the small of my back and moved them to cup my ass. he lifted my up and sat me on top of one of the empty desk. he stepped away and took off his school jumpper and i did the same. he stepped back towards me and slid his hands under my shirt and moved them closer and closer to my breast. he then cuped my breast and massaged them. i let out i little moan. he smiled at me liking the sound of me moaning. he then slid his hands under my bra and gently rubs my nipple. i throw my hand backand ket out another low moan. he pulled my shirt off and undid my bra. he slowy takes my nipple in to his mouth. i arched my back in pleasure moaning as i did. just as he started to undo my skirt i stopped him. he looked at me counfused and hurt.

"i needed to stop this before we go to far." i told him looking at the floor

"why? didn't you like it?" he asked me in return i could hear the hurt in his voice.

"i did like it very much. thats the problem." i said

"but i don't understand" he said

"im um well im kinda still a virgin" i told him feeling my cheeks burn in embarrassment

"oh! well thats ok love i'll wait untill you'r ready" he said i could hear the hurt was gone now

he went in to hug me and we heard the door fly open. i looked up mortfied as i relised my shirt was still off. a very pretty red headed girl stood in the doorway. i rushed to get dressed.

"what is it ginny?" harry asked

she snaped out of whatever it was she was in. "oh um sorry harry um it's draco hes bothering hermione" she answered

we both went running out of the room following the red head named ginny. we were lead outside by the lake where a blonde haired boy and hermione was.

"you're just a filty little mudblood granger!" he was yelling at her.

"leave her alone draco!" harry yelled

draco turned around and saw harry. "well if it isnt the famous harry potter here to save the day" draco mocked and laugh and before any knew it he pulled his wand out and casted a spell but he was a little off and instead of hitting harry it hit me. i went flying backwords and hit a tree and hit my head hard. before i could knock out i heard harry scream.

"YOU DIRTY FILTY FARRET YOU!" he screamed and than it went dark.

i woke up in the hospital bed and saw harry sitting next to me sleeping. i couldnt help but smile. he looked so peaceful while he slept.

"oh good! your finally awake!" i looked upand saw Madame Pomfrey rushing to my bed "here child drink this it'll help with the head achs"

"you'r awake!" i looked over and saw harry awake now

"yeah i am, how long was i out for?' i asked him

"almost 10 days now you had a pretty bad concussion" he answered

"what happened to that draco boy?"

"I took care of him. i did the Furnunculus curse" he told me and i giggled

"that certenly is not funny mr potter!" Madame Pomfrey walking down the beds and over heard us "now miss clearwater now that your awke and alert you may leave"

"thank u" i got up out the bed and me and harry walked hand and hand to the common room togeter.


End file.
